


Role Reversal

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Galaxy of Chaos [15]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: He's not happy to be said to finally be a proper royal.
Series: Galaxy of Chaos [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615555





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic was not published so I"m using the last time I edited the file as the date.

Role Reversal

“You know I’m getting sick of hearing about how I’m finally acting like a true royal.” Corvin Varga said as he paced around the room they were currently waiting in. “I mean sure I’m not sleeping around or goofing off as much but I’m hardly being a proper royal.” She found it slightly funny that he was upset at being called a proper royal. “So why do you think they’ve pulled us away from the front lines think they’ve got a lead on my brother’s kidnapper?”

She wondered if he really believed the lie, before she’d been his body guard she would have assumed so but she’d learned their was more to him than you would think. “I don’t think so they wouldn’t pull us away from the general base staff and soldiers unless they thought someone here was involved.” She didn’t believe for a moment that Tor had been kidnaped if anything he’d escaped possibly with the aide of the watch.

The man who entered was an older Imperial Knight she didn’t recognize. “Listen carefully both of you the time for pretext is over you will be in danger soon.” He looked right at her. “I come with a warning from the Watch.” 

“Is this about that secret group your involved in?” Corvin said giving her an unreadable look. “I mean your pretty sneaky but I made a habit of it back on Bastion so I know what to look out for.” She wasn’t surprised that he knew a few weeks ago she would have been but now it seemed only logical.

“Yes, but details will have to wait.” She said quickly and looked at the other man. “What do you mean that we are in danger?” She feared for a moment that the Moffs had discovered the existence of the Watch and were going to be coming for them.

“The Hapan Queen has issued a huge bounty on every member of the Imperial royal family.” The man said darkly. “Word hasn’t reached the Moffs about this yet but it is only a matter of time and they may use it to bring all of you back to Bastion.” She could instantly see the danger and glanced at Corvin hoping he saw it too.

“So the Moffs can then let us get assassinated and set themselves up as permanent rulers of the Empire.” Corvin did see it then. “Then the only answer is to ensure that we don’t all get back to Bastion so they can’t eliminate the entire line of Succession.”

“Yes which is why you need to go pack quickly because you are being transferred to the Chiss Embassy one of the most secure locations in the galaxy.” The Knight said with a smirk. “Arranging your return from there will prove very difficult since several Chiss officials owe the leader of the Watch favors your mother and a few cousins will also join you there.”

She could see the brilliance of that as the Chiss throneworld was one of the most secure in the galaxy no one would ever buy that they wouldn’t be safe there and the Moffs would have to leave them there. “Is there anything else or should we go pack?” 

“There is nothing else just be safe,” He said and then started to leave she was turning toward Corvin when she felt it a warning of danger and she turned quickly activating her lightsaber. The Knight was falling backwards a crimson lightsaber blade poking through him. She saw horror on his face as he fell. The blade was in the hands of a blonde woman who looked frighteningly familiar. She was identical to the woman who corrupted Master Codi somehow. 

She found herself blocking the woman’s attacks as best she could but she was too strong too skilled. She was going to die but she could still make sure Corvin lived. “Get out of here Corvin I’ll hold her.” He did as she instructed and ran she hoped he’d make it to part of the base with soldiers who could help protect him before she fell.

“He won’t get far the Bounty Hunters I led to this base will kill him even if I don’t.” The woman said and she felt it then the clawing feeling of the darkside of the force battering against her. This woman was evil pure evil. She knew she was going to lose but she would hold her as long as possible. “You are very good another few months and you might even stand a chance.” The woman laughed then and she knew she was dead as the dark assault on her got even more intense and she felt her knees give. Suddenly the woman screamed as a blaster sounded from behind her.

She looked to see Corvin standing there holding a gun. “I didn’t want to get too close.” He said as he held out his hand to help her up. “I borrowed it form a friend we need to get back and help them by the way.” She would yell at him later for coming back so she only nodded and followed him. The main base was full of folks fighting and struggling with a horde of bounty hunters. They waded in and surprisingly seemed to turn the tide. She noticed that the soldiers who had spent the last few weeks with Corvin fought harder than anyone else. 

After it was done the survivors gathered looking around. “There’s something you all should know these bounty hunters were after the reward the Hapan Queen Mother has posted for killing a royal.” She saw them all looking around. “But they didn’t find this base and get past our early warning systems with Hapan help but with Imperial help from the Moffs themselves.” She noticed that despite a few cries of disbelief most were almost sadly accepting of it. “I suspected my brother was right but I had no desire to get involved but that changes now.” He stood there. “I will be leaving here immediately and sending a formal request as a member of the Imperial Royal Family for the Galactic Alliance to stop this war and expose the treasonous Moffs.” She was shocked when folks applauded. “Anyone who wants to come with me can because after I send that message I will be going where the Moffs can’t find me to plan out how to retake our Empire and make it something to be proud of again.” She found herself thinking back to that moment when Tasha Baldour had revealed her vision of a future conversation. She suddenly knew who the we she had been talking about was. It was quiet a role reversal from the royal disgrace but she was seeing a real leader being born here. She got up silently and walked to stand beside him she would protect him and follow him until the Empire was worth being loyal to again. She was not at all surprised to see the surviving Storm Troopers and Knights falling into line with her.

The End.


End file.
